1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for exercising and more specifically it relates to an exercise machine for efficiently providing a low impact workout that targets the core of the exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Different types of exercise machines have been in use for years and are generally adapted to target one more muscle groups of the body. One particular area that is often focused upon by exercisers is the core area of the body by performing a cardiovascular workout. Such machines that provide cardiovascular workouts for the core area of the body often involve high impact which can be difficult and/or painful for many individuals. Other difficulties in prior art exercise devices include lack of muscle movement as well as various other shortcomings. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved exercise machine for efficiently providing a low impact workout that targets the core of the exerciser.